1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus and more particularly, to a display apparatus capable of enhancing assemblage convenience by removing a shield case for protecting a control printed circuit board, and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus can display an image by using optical and electrical characteristics of liquid crystal. The optical and electrical characteristics of the liquid crystal include, for example, refractive index anisotropy or dielectric constant anisotropy. The LCD apparatus is lighter, thinner, uses low driving voltage and consumes less power as compared to other displays such as, for example, a cathode ray tube (CRT) or a plasma display panel (PDP).
The LCD apparatus includes a display unit comprising, for example, an LCD panel displaying an image, and a source printed circuit board (PCB) for driving the LCD panel. The LCD apparatus further includes a light-providing unit that provides the display unit with light, and a bottom chassis receiving the light providing unit and the display unit.
The LCD apparatus further includes a control PCB outputting a control signal for controlling the display unit. The control PCB can be connected to the source PCB through, for example, a flexible printed circuit (FPC). The control PCB can be disposed on a back face of the bottom chassis.
The LCD apparatus further includes a shield case for protecting the control PCB. The shield case can be disposed on the back face of the bottom chassis. The shield case for protecting the control PCB and for blocking electromagnetic fields can be combined with the bottom chassis through, for example, a gasket.
Therefore, costs for manufacturing the LCD apparatus may increase and assemblage convenience may be lowered due to the shield case and the gasket.